Request7
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: Request for mairaloveszexion. KidxFem.ChronaxBlack Star. Kid and Black Star are fighting over Chrona. That's basically it.


This is a request for mairaloveszexion.

* * *

Black Star starred up at the ceiling in his room. He was laying down on his bed. Black Star's mind had been in a daze for that whole week. Every time she was around, his heart would skip a beat. All of his thoughts about himself turned into thoughts about her. That was a big deal for him. Now out of everyone in the academy he couldn't believe that he fell for her. It wasn't impossible, but it was crazy. Black Star turned to his side. The thoughts he had for her, were out of control. He needed a plan, to make her his. By now, it's obvious that everyone knew that he was thinking about Chrona. He loved the way she was timid yet strong. He thought the fact that she couldn't deal with anything was just too cute. Black Star sighed in bliss from just thinking about her. He wanted to make her his, but he just couldn't figure out how to do it. It was obvious that he wasn't the only one who liked her, but he knew that in the end he would win her heart. Black Star smirked to himself, he decided to make his move tomorrow.

* * *

Now on the outskirts of Death City, in Gallows Mansion, Death The Kid was busy aligning a painting perfectly with the others in a hallway, but he couldn't keep his mind on it. His mind kept on zoning out and thinking about other things, or to be more specific he was thinking about someone in particular. It was Chrona. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He loved the way she acted and the way she was. He even thought the fact that her hair was choppy and asymmetrical was cute. Kid abandoned thinking about making his painting symmetrical with the others to think about Chrona. He wanted her, but he knew that it would take effort to make her his. Kid decided to start tomorrow.

* * *

It was early the next day. Surprisingly, Black Star was at school an hour before it was suppose to start. He smirked to himself looking around. He wanted to come early so that he could see Chrona. Black Star walked with a dreamy expression on his face into Shibusen thinking about her. He thought about her hair, her face, her cute smile, the way she walked, the way she laughed...he thought about everything...that is until he was interrupted by an unwanted voice.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kid asked looking at the dazed assassin. Black Star rolled his eyes and turned to Kid.

"I could say the same thing to you. You're normally three hours late," he said. Kid shrugged.

"I worry about the appearance of my house just as much as I worry about the appearance of myself," he said. Black Star scoffed.

"Too bad you have those stripes in your hair," he said. Kid fought off his normal reaction and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't have time for you," he said walking away. Black Star watched him carefully. It was only until he started descending a flight of stairs, that he realized where Kid was going. He was going to see Chrona. Black Star had thought that Kid might've liked Chrona, but he wasn't too sure. He clenched his fist and raced forward, passing by Kid and creating wind that made his black and white hair fly. Black Star smirked quickly looking back to see Kid's confused face. Kid rolled his eyes. He had guessed over the past couple of weeks, that Black Star had a crush on someone, but he thought it was Tsubaki. Never would he have imagined that the assassin would have something for Crona. Kid sighed. He had to get there before Black Star, and he knew exactly what to do.

Black Star quickly turned a corner knowing that he was almost to Chrona's room. He smirked when he was a few doors down, but it got completely wiped from his face, and he skidded to a stop. Death The Kid was already by Chrona's door. He smirked at Black Star, who looked furious.

"Oh, hey Black Star. I didn't know you were coming here. We could've came together," Kid said still smirking. Black Star walked over to where Kid was with his arms crossed.

"Don't play games with me Kid! I know what you're up too," he said. Kid shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean," he said. Black Star groaned.

"You like Chrona, but you know what, so do I, so you can't have her. And how did you get here so fast," he said. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Well if you talk about her as if she's a possession, then you obviously won't get to be with her," he said.

"Whatever Kid," he said knocking on her door "and how did you get here so fast." Kid shrugged.

"I wasn't fast, you were just slow," he said jokingly.

"Don't bull shit me!" Black Star yelled, as the door opened "Chro-" Black Star started, but stopped when he saw that it was Maka who answered the door.

"Hey, Maka what are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"Chrona and I were doing some extra studying before the tes-"

"I'll help her study!" Black Star yelled cutting Maka off.

"How? You always fail," Kid said.

"It's easy," Black Star said walking in. Kid and Maka followed and Maka closed the door after herself.

"Hey, Chrona," Kid and Black Star both said. Chrona looked up from her textbook making both of the boys blush at her cuteness.

"H-Hey," she said.

"I'm going to help you study!" Black Star said walking over to her, while Kid scoffed and Maka shook her head.

"Okay," Chrona said. Black Star looked at the book. He got closer to it, and he squinted his eyes at it. Everyone watched him in silence. Then he hit his fist on his hand as if he had an idea.

"Basically what you need to know is that, witch souls and Kishen eggs are evil, and the blue souls are good," he said. Kid rolled his eyes.

"That's not even what the test is about," he said walking over. Chrona looked at him.

"It's not?" she asked. Black Star crossed his arms.

"Of coarse it is!" he said. But Kid ignored him.

"It's a test about the study of Phsmology," Kid said. (it's one of the things they study, but I don't know how to spell it.) Black Star rolled his eyes.

"Please, all you need to know is what the good and bad souls are," he said. Kid sighed.

"Black Star if you don't listen to me you're going to fail too," he said. Maka sat on Chrona's bed completely oblivious to the argument because she was busy reading a book. Her only thought was that Kid was smart enough to help Chrona.

"Trust me, I won't" Black Star said.

"Hey guys I have a ques-"

"Really Black Star? You don't even know what the test is about," Kid said cutting Chrona off.

"Umm guys?" Chrona said. She was being ignored.

"It's you who doesn't know what the test is about," Black Star said.

"Guys?" Chrona said trying to get their attention.

"Black Star, face it you're wrong," Kid said.

"hey I-"

"Hah! you wish!" Black Star said cutting Chrona off.

"That doesn't make since," Kid said.

"I have a ques-" This time it was the bell ,indicating the start of school, that interrupted Chrona. "Great," she said "now I'm going to fail."

* * *

One hour of class time and Chrona (and Black Star) guessing on the test later, class was over. Chrona sighed and went to grab her books, but stopped when Kid picked them up for her.

"Here let me help you," Kid said. Chrona blushed a bit from the unusual act and nodded. Kid smirked at her. They were having a one sided moment (if you catch my drift) until Black Star's voice was heard.

"Yahoo!" he yelled coming up from behind Kid "hey Chrona that was an easy test wasn't it! All you had to do was listen to what I had said." Kid sighed. Chrona shrugged.

"I-I don't think I did very we-"

"Hey, do you need me to carry your books to class?" Black Star asked cutting Chrona off.

"Acctually-"

"I'm carrying them," Kid said interrupting Chrona, who sighed and gave up on speaking. Black Star scowled at Kid a bit, but after moments of thought he pulled a smirk on causing Kid to look at him curiously. Black Star's smirk turned into a smile as he faced Chrona.

"Why don't I just..." Black Star trailed off and then suddenly picked up Chrona "carry you to class!" Black Star then took off running. Kid rolled his eyes. Black Star was oblivious when it came to the opposite sex. Black Star ran down the halls carrying Chrona against her protests for him to stop. He passed by confused figures of several of his friends including the overprotected Maka who started chasing after him. And all the while this was happening Kid just strolled to his next class ignoring the frantic people who were looking in the direction that Maka and Black Star were running in.

"Here!" Black Star yelled as he entered the classroom with Chrona, who was panting.

"Put...me...down," she said between pants. Black Star shrugged and did as he was told. Chrona started to fix her clothes and hair, and then Maka came flying in with anger on her features.

"MAKA CHOP!" she yelled colliding a book against Black Star's skull. Black Star passed out with a soft 'yahoo', but he was ignored by both of the girls.  
"Are you alright?" Maka asked Chrona. Chrona nodded in response, just as Kid calmly walked in the classroom and handed her books to her. He looked down at Black Star's body and sighed.

"What the hell happened!" Ragnarok yelled popping out of Chrona back. The commotion had even affected him even though he was in Chrona's back.

* * *

Chrona slightly looked around, on alert for Kid and especially Black Star, as she walked to her next class with Maka, Liz and Patty. Kid and Black Star had been putting her on edge throughout the whole day. It was like they were competing with each other, but what did she have to do with it? She really didn't know, but the situation was definitely annoying her.

"Is everything alright?" Liz asked turning to her. Chrona gave a nervous smile then nodded.

"Y-Yep!" she said. All four girls had now made it to their next class. Chrona sat down. Maka walked over to sit down by her, but Black Star quickly sat next to her. Maka sighed then walked down the stairs. She was about to walk to the other side to sit next to Chrona, but when she looked up Kid was already there. Maka groaned from frustration, and settled with sitting somewhere else.

"Hey Chrona," Black Star said putting an arm around her.

"Hi Chrona," Kid said rubbing her arm. Chrona smiled nervously.

"Hey K-Kid, B-Black Star," she said. Class started and Stein assigned them a worksheet to do until the bell rang and Chrona got stuck on problem 5. She looked up to where Maka was sitting and decided to ask her the answer.

"Maka, what's the answer to question five?" she asked. Maka smiled.

"It's-"

"It's getting stronger," Black Star said interrupting Maka.

"No, the answer is order," Kid said. Maka just shook her head and decided to let everything play it's course before she gave Chrona the right answer.

"Which is i-"

"You're wrong, it's getting stronger!" Black Star yelled.

"Of course _you_ would say that," Kid said. Then Ragnarok popped out.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" he yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Black Star asked ignoring Ragnarok.

"It means that only someone as idiotic and arrogant as yourself would think that's the answer," Kid said. Black Star scoffed.

"You know I'm right and you just don't want to admit it!" he said. Chrona just rolled her eyes and let them argue.

"Your wrong, and if Chrona listens to you, then she's going to fail," Kid said.

"Oh ye-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled chopping both of them and getting the attention of the entire class. She sighed then leaned down to help Chrona with a smile on her face and ignoring everyone in the room that was looking at them.

"Question five is asking what's the most important thing to you right now at Shibusen," Maka said "I put friends."

* * *

It was the end of the day. Chrona tiredly walked to her locker. Black Star and Kid had been so aggravating to her the whole day, and she had no idea why. Did they hate her? Or was she just a passerby in their feud? Whatever the reason was, Chrona really didn't seem to care. She put her books up, closed her locker, and turned around. She sighed as she was not surprised to see Kid there.

"Hey, do you want me to walk you to your room?" he asked. Chrona looked around. There was no sign of Black Star.

"Actually I-"

"Hey Chrona! Nice to see you. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Black Star asked interrupting Chrona. Kid rolled his eyes.

"I'm walking her back," he said. Black Star scoffed.

"Like hell yo-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chrona angrily yelled getting the attention of both of the boys, who were staring at her curiously. Then without another word, Chrona left.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took long. (I honestly don't think this was worth the wait.)

Please Review.


End file.
